vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Mclovin Mk-1 (McLaren P1)
The McLaren P1 has been renamed to Mclovin Mk-1 due to copyright reasons. The McLaren P1 is a British limited-production plug-in hybrid sports car produced by McLaren. The concept car was capable of reaching speeds of 217 mph (349 km/h) with the limiter on. Debuted at the 2012 Paris Motor Show, retail began in the UK on October 2013 and all 375 units were sold out by November. Production ended in December 2015. The United States accounted for 34% of the units and Europe for 26%. It was considered to be the successor to the F1, utilizing the hybrid power and Formula 1 technology, but did not have the same three-seat layout as its predecessor. Like the F1, the P1 is a mid-engine, rear-wheel-drive design that used a carbon-fibre monocoque and roof structure safety cage concept called MonoCage, which is a development of the MonoCell first used in the MP4-12C and then in subsequent models. Its main competitors were the LaFerrari and the 918. They are all similar in specifications and performance, and in a race around Silverstone circuit they were all within half a second of each other, the McLaren finishing first at 58.24 sec and the Ferrari finishing last at 58.58 sec; the Porsche was in-between with 58.46 sec. A track version of the P1, the P1 GTR, was unveiled at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show. Production of the GTR was limited to 58 cars. The Mclovin Mk-1 has well-balanced stats. Its main competitors are the Superbil Act, Faccia LaFaccia and the Cittadi Street Screamer. Max Speed For other Supercars available for this price, its speed is average. Acceleration The acceleration of this vehicle is average but is lower than other vehicles at around this price. Braking The braking is considered to be great, at about 0.75. Handling The handling is this vehicle's most dominant feature. It has very good handling and can grip turns at high speeds. All stats have a pretty decent improvement apart from the brakes. This vehicle is well rounded and great for its price range. Max Speed The max speed is around average for the Super class. It tops out at around 310MPH. Acceleration With upgrades, the Mk-1 improves significantly in acceleration. It can get decent times in Quarter Mile. Braking The braking doesn't change much but a good difference is made. The upgraded brakes allow this car to become a good drifter. Handling The handling of this car again the best feature of this vehicle. The Mk-1 has amazing handling, it comes with a smooth, grippy feel but you can turn this into a great drifter by putting on Welded Differential. * The McLaren P1 is part of the "Holy Trinity," given the title by Top Gear, the other two vehicles are the Ferrari LaFerrari and Porsche 918 Spyder. * It can max out at 6.5 on average on the Quarter Mile race. * It has a retractable wing that actually rises at a certain speed, but the graphics for that is pretty bad. * The car's new brand name, Mclovin, may be a combination of the fast-food restaurant's name McDonald's and their slogan, "I'm lovin it.". Seems like Simbuilder likes McDonald's! Category:Super Category:McLaren Category:Hybrid Cars Category:Hypercar Category:Historic